The Beginning of the Chronicles II
The Beginning of the Chronicles II is the second chapter of the Beginning prequel saga for The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk. Summary 2 years have gone by since the incident with Darth Maglus and Nyx is now officially adopted by Thomas and Twilight. And so everyone is heading to Canterlot to celebrate Christmas, but Shining Armor isn't too comfy around Nyx yet. But things may taker a turn for the worst when four droids from Darth Maglus' army are after Nyx and they hire a pirate named, "Sailor John" to help them. Now Thomas, Twilight, and their friends will need more help to stop them or it won't be a very merry Christmas. But there's another threat for them, Dragons. Plot Opening sequence/Dragon attack! It has been 2 years since the incident with Darth Maglus and Nyx is now officially adopted by Thomas and Twilight. And is now the older sibling of 2-year-old Thomlight Sparkle, and Skyla, Yuna, and Sharon are learning to talk. And then suddenly, dragons start attacking! And So then the Equines and engines then prepare for battle. And soon they manage to hold them off. And soon after grabbing net full of sheep, the dragons leave. Heading to Canterlot/The Remaining Droids Soon, our heroes are on their way to Canterlot to go celebrate Christmas with their families. Although, Nyx isn't so sure that Shining Armor is still willing to trust her. Meanwhile, four droids that were in the Sith incident were contacting someone. Arriving in Canterlot/Meet the Magic School Bus Gang Soon our heroes arrived in Canterlot. And as they made their way to the Sparkle's place, they meet up with some old friends, the Magic School Bus gang! They then reveal they're old friends with the CMC. As well as Blythe, sees her school friends. And they introduce themselves to Nyx. Nyx is a little shy at first but starts laughing after Carlos says one of his jokes. Meet Sailor John/Enter Spud the Scarecrow Meanwhile, a Sailor is looking through a telescope from onboard a small dingy just outside Canterlot port. Then as our heroes are heading to pick up a Christmas tree, Thomas sets off to help Percy with the mail run for the night. And then they heard a sound. Our heroes look around nervously. Then out from a bush, was a scarecrow! Pepper then recognizes him to be Spud the scarecrow, her old friend from when she was younger. In a flashback, we see a younger Pepper sad, then sees a scarecrow. The Scarecrow then comes to life and begins dancing around. And then starts telling Jokes and doing funny things and makes Pepper laugh. And they become friends as the flashback ends. Spud then notices Nyx. And he makes funny jokes. Which makes her laugh and then they set off. Back with Thomas, he's chuffing along. And then he sees something rolling on the tracks. He then knew it was a boat! Thomas then sees a pirate! The Pirate notices him and introduces himself as "Sailor John". And then introduces Skiff. And he explains that he is in Canterlot for the holidays. Thomas decides to give them a push there. And soon they arrive in the town square but are seen by Blackie. After Thomas finishes with the mail job and meets back with the others, Blackie then sees John and Skiff. He then talks to John and asks what he's doing in Canterlot. John explains that he and Skiff are just travelers. Blackie accepts but his seventh sense says otherwise. Finding a perfect Christmas Tree/At the droids' lair Soon our heroes arrive at a huge tree lot to find a tree and then they found a perfect one. However, it was too big. Then they found another but it was too small. Then another, but it was too wide and didn't have enough branches. But soon they find one that is perfect for the party. Meanwhile, the droids are at a lair and are building robot Sith Troopers. And they gave them a test tryout. When they test it out, they were successful. The first strike Then soon as our heroes make for the castle to deliver the tree. But as they do so they saw something, as some of them take a closer look, a blaster fires! And then the Sith Troopers emerge with electro staffs. Nyx deploys her lightsaber and duels them and cuts one. Showing they're robots! Then Sailor John appears and draws fire at the the robot troopers as they fire. And after a short battle, the robots retreat. And Nyx looks at them. And finds something else, a Sith coding! Soon, they arrive at the castle and offer John to have him help with setting up the party, but he declines, saying he has to attend to other business, raising a suspicion from Blackie. John meets up with the droids Later, Sailor John up with the droids. And is cruel to them, blaming them to attack sooner than expected. They Trivia *This marks the first appearance of The Magic School Bus Gang, Sailor John, Skiff, Spud the Scarecrow, Ryan, Gator, and The Maglus Droid Quartet in The Chronicles of Equestria, and the Isle of Berk franchise *The storyline concludes in The Beginning of the Chronicles III. Scenes *Opening sequence/Dragon attack! *Heading to Canterlot/The Remaining Droids *Arriving in Canterlot/Meet the Magic School Bus Gang *Meet Sailor John/Enter Spud the Scarecrow *Finding a perfect Christmas Tree/At the droids' lair *The first strike *John meets up with the droids *Setting up the party/second strike/Accusations *Where's Nyx?!/Searching for Nyx/Kidnapped! *The Chase/ *Destroying the Droid quartet/making amends * *A Very Merry Christmas! *Second Dragon attack * Soundtrack # Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Written Stories